


【寡红】吉普赛女郎.中

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 吉普赛女郎红 x 平行世界寡稍微有一丢丢虐呢，不过后面被我沙雕回来了hhh
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 12





	【寡红】吉普赛女郎.中

**Author's Note:**

> 吉普赛女郎红 x 平行世界寡
> 
> 稍微有一丢丢虐呢，不过后面被我沙雕回来了hhh

“不要再让我等下去了…Nat”

Wanda双手交叠拉住了衣服的下摆，白皙的肌肤一点点暴露在Natasha面前，她随手将衣服丢在了一边，因为刚洗过澡还有些冰凉的身体隔着柔软的毛毯贴在Natasha身上，纤长的腿也不老实地勾住她的腰。

“你很有经验的样子嘛…”

Natasha将她压在窗台上，任由对方迫不及待地啃咬着她的下唇，微微颤抖的手终于覆上了Wanda胸前的饱满，柔软的触感让她忍不住加重了力道。

一声低吟从Wanda的口中溢了出来，她兴奋地仰起头来，任由对方的嘴唇在自己的身上留下痕迹，双手紧紧攀在她的肩头，无意识留下的抓痕让Natasha有些隐隐作痛。

火热的嘴唇来到她的天鹅颈，那细腻柔软的口感让Natasha不由得在上面一路留下了自己的痕迹，当她略显尖锐的牙齿磨过精致的锁骨时，耳边便传来了对方微弱的抽气声。

心底欲望的干柴此刻像是被溅上了一点火星，Natasha被激发得有些失去分寸，一不小心在她身上留下了一道重重的咬痕。

Wanda呜咽着靠在她身上，即使被弄痛也不肯躲开，反而挺起身体凑了上去，手指还按在Natasha的脑后鼓励似地轻轻抚摸着。

Natasha双手托起她胸前的粉团，拇指在那饱胀的乳尖轻轻按揉着，然后低下头去把它含在了口中，Wanda兴奋地颤抖了一下，勾在Natasha腰间的腿微微收紧，脚跟隔着毛毯轻轻蹭着Natasha的大腿内侧。

“着急了？”

Natasha重重吸吮了一下那被欺负得坚硬起来的乳尖，坏笑着抬起头来，却立刻对上了对方泫然欲泣的脸。

“对不起…”Natasha连忙直起身子，手捧着她的脸小心地啄吻着“我弄痛你了吗？还是我话太多…”

Wanda吸了吸鼻子，笑着回抱住她摇了摇头“我喜欢你跟我说话…多说点…好吗？”

“你真的是个奇怪的女人…”Natasha吻了吻她的眼睑，尝到了淡淡的酸涩，抬起头却见Wanda还是那样用充满爱恋的目光望着自己。

“这样的话也爱听？”

“嗯～”Wanda笑着点点头，拉着她的手放在自己的腿心“继续…”

感觉到那里的湿润，Natasha吻上她的嘴唇，手指拨开那两瓣柔软的花瓣，前后滑动着。

她能感觉到Wanda的身体在向她打开，那细小的洞口在她的抚摸下抽搐着吐露出花蜜，顺着她的手掌滴落在地毯上，而一直压在她身后的腿也越缠越紧，几乎要把她蹂进身体里。

Natasha知道对方已经等不及了，不管是肢体的动作还是愈发潮湿的眼睛，但Wanda却始终没有开口求饶，于是Natasha便坏心地想要多欺负她一会。

手指的每次摩擦都会“不小心”地蹭过花瓣前面的小核，Natasha甚至能清楚地感受到那里在她的调教下逐渐苏醒过来。

“你喜欢慢节奏？”Natasha松开口中已经肿胀到向上翘起的乳头，祖母绿的眸子带着笑意望着那默默承受她欺负的人。

Wanda微微颦着眉，眼底的水光在阳光下流转，她歪过头，颤抖的手抬起来捧起她的脸，指腹细细描摹着她的五官，有些涣散的瞳孔带着浓浓的痴迷“唔…因为…我喜欢…你…啊…”

Natasha轻轻揉捏着她敏感的花核，嘴唇蹭过她颤抖的下唇，将她颤抖的气息悉数吞下。

Wanda绷紧了身体，努力地找回一丝理智，继续说着

“所…所以…你怎么做…啊…我都…喜欢…”

“这么喜欢我吗？”Natasha亲吻着她脸侧的汗珠，嗅着她颈窝被欲望蒸腾上来的热气，指节浅浅地探入那逐渐为她张开的小口，转动着又拔出来。

“嗯…”Wanda整个人黏在她的身上，撒娇似的用侧脸轻轻蹭着她柔软的发丝“我啊…最喜欢你了…”

“小孩子…”

Natasha轻笑着在她的肩头留下一道暗红的痕迹，手指缓缓探进她的身体，那紧致的肉壁被渐渐开拓，然后又紧紧包覆上来，黏稠的水声响彻在房间里。

“哈啊…”Wanda大口喘息着，紧扣在Natasha背后的双手连忙松开，转而抓住了两侧的窗帘。

“you look like a little witch…”Natasha亲吻着她发烫的脸颊“从昨天开始就一直在迷惑我…”

“CALL ME AGAIN…”Wanda打断了她，颤抖的声音还隐隐带着一丝乞求

“what?”Natasha抬起头，却发现她眼中的欲望已经褪去了一大半，清澈的绿眼睛认真地望着自己

“call me little witch…again…please”

“little witch…”

Natasha环抱住她的腰，让她的身体贴近自己，感觉到对方在听到自己的呼唤后收紧的身体，她贴近Wanda的耳朵轻轻咬了一下她通红的耳廓“little witch…”

“唔！”Wanda剧烈地抖动了一下，被她攥在手中的窗帘被大力拽开，金属的滑轮发出不堪重负的尖锐声响，端放在窗台上的绿箩被带得掉落在地上，飞溅起来的瓦片蹭过二人光裸的小腿，传来一阵火辣辣的疼。

然而沉浸在欲望中的两个人根本无暇去顾及那些，那紧致甬道中的软肉不规则地缩紧，挤压着Natasha的手指，黏腻的花液顺着Wanda的大腿滑落下来。

Wanda喘息着靠在Natasha的肩头，低垂着脑袋。她半阖着眼望着那一地的狼藉，失焦的眸子逐渐清明起来，视线聚焦到二人的腿上。

她无视了自己腿上渗血的伤口，眼睛直直地望着Natasha腿侧那道浅浅的血痕，心里不由得一紧。

“看你都做了些什么？坏女孩…”埋在她胸口的人缓缓起身，被她夹在体内的手指也退了出去，挡在二人中间的毛毯软软地掉落在地面。

“sorry Nat…”

Wanda抬起头，却立刻红了脸。只见那人坏笑着将那根刚刚还在她体内的手指含在口中，粉嫩的舌尖滑过指缝“我的手整个都被你打湿了…”

不等Wanda回过神来，对方便将她抱了起来“你比我想象的要轻呢…”

“Nat…”

“Nat Nat的…”Natasha把她扔到床上，接着整个人压了上去，一边坏笑着一边将手臂撑在她的头顶“我跟你很熟吗？”

她的话语好像一根绵绵的细针，直直戳进Wanda柔软的心里，酸痛的感觉顺着针孔迅速蔓延了她整颗心脏。

Wanda一息之间的狼狈猝不及防地撞进Natasha的眼里，身下的人在那一刻好像是一只破碎的陶瓷娃娃，但她很快便调整了过来，微张的下唇抖动了两下，嘴角缓缓勾了起来“那你喜欢我叫你什么啊？”

Natasha愣了一下，心头莫名涌上一阵心疼，她舔了舔嘴唇，却觉得一时间不知道该说什么才好。

看着她纠结的模样，Wanda抬起手摸了摸她的脸，浅笑着开了口“抱歉…”

看着她温暖的笑容，Natasha的心里瞬间松了口气，接着又有些不满，为什么明明是对方在道歉，她却有一种自己才是被原谅的那个人的感觉？

Natasha皱着眉钻进她的怀里，有些用力地撕咬着她的锁骨，她讨厌对方这副模样，好像自己是个什么都不懂的傻子，好像她有多了解自己似的。

不过是个陌生城市里的陌生人罢了，她们发生的这一切不过是一场梦而已……

想到这，Natasha的脑海中突然再次闪过了Wanda刚刚那转瞬即逝的破碎眼神

「不可以这样想…她会难过…」

Natasha觉得自己简直是疯了…她发泄似地啃咬着对方脆弱的乳尖，然而那人却只是呜咽着全部接受，一点躲闪的意思都没有。

有些用力地把Wanda的腿压到了胸口，她腿心有些泛红的花瓣还在微微张合着，那漂亮的小核裹着晶亮的花液怯怯地站在那里微微发着抖，好像她的主人一样，美，却脆弱。

Natasha张口含了上去，身下的女人发出一声娇吟，被强制压在胸前的腿不受控制地颤抖，臀部的肌肉也随着她的深入紧绷了起来。

泽泽的水声从Natasha的唇齿间溢了出来，她的舌尖弹过那敏感的花核，嘴唇用力吮吸着，两根手指并在一起在那兴奋到不停抽搐的花瓣间勾送。

很快，那人便再次颤抖起来，Natasha却不肯放过她似地含住那剧烈跳动的小核，舌尖不停地在上面碾过，指腹也按压在她体内兴奋到微微肿起的敏感上。

“啊啊啊…”Wanda身体向上拱起，手指拽紧了枕头，用力到指节都有些泛白，她仿佛置身于一片情欲的深海，一边窒息一边沉沦下去。

然而大脑在经历过剧烈的快感过后便被一阵空虚感彻底笼罩，Wanda看着那人埋在自己腿间的红发，手缓缓地探过去想要抚摸一下，却在对方不经意抬起头时迅速地缩了回来。

Natasha看着她意乱情迷的模样忍不住挑眉冲她投去一抹笑，嘴角的晶莹在阳光下还闪着亮光。

那耀眼的红发，深潭般的绿眸，偶尔上挑的眉眼，坏笑时勾起的嘴角……

这是她的Nat…是她的…

“Nat…Natasha…”Wanda含在眼底的泪水终于滚落了下来，她抽噎着冲对方伸出手去，粉红的鼻尖微微抖动着，看上去好像受了极大的委屈。

Natasha一瞬间甚至觉得自己真的是那个惹哭Wanda的坏人。

来不及多想，Natasha立刻凑过去把这个莫名其妙的女人抱进了怀里，无措地亲吻着她的头顶，Wanda颤抖的手在她身后交叠，脸埋进她的胸口啜泣着。

那隐忍着的哭腔听上去分外揪心，Natasha紧皱着眉头，手掌轻轻抚摸着她“难过的话就大声哭出来吧…”

Wanda飞快地摇着头，竟是立刻起身跨坐在她的身上，抓着她的手放在腿间，大颗的泪水顺着她小巧的下巴滴落到Natasha的胸口

“继续…继续…Natasha…求求你…要我…求求你…”

“你需要冷静一下Wanda…little witch…”Natasha跟着坐起来，微微用力将她按进怀中“你可以叫我Nat…好吗？冷静一点…”

她轻轻抚摸着Wanda汗湿的后背，感觉到对方不再那样歇斯底里，Natasha贴到她耳边柔声细语着“我在呢…little witch…我在……”

“Nat…”Wanda的情绪逐渐稳定，激烈的高潮和宣泄情绪后的疲惫涌了上来，她强打着精神抱紧Natasha，甚至双腿也环在她的腰上，嘴唇紧紧地抿着。

「……是觉得丢人了吗？」Natasha看着她紧绷的侧脸，心里不由觉得有点好笑「抛去她那些奇奇怪怪的言行的话……还是挺可爱的嘛…」

“我不走…”

感觉对方一时半会没有松手的意思，Natasha侧过头吻了吻她的脸，温热的手掌轻轻拍了拍她的后背“要不要睡一会？你很累了吧？”

Wanda摇了摇头，只是继续抱着她，直到那人拍了拍她的屁股带着她下了床“不想睡的话，我抱你去洗个澡好不好？”

“嗯。”

听着那人在自己怀里闷闷的声音，Natasha轻笑着向面前的门走了过去，然而手刚握住门把，怀里的人却立刻抱紧了她

“Nat等一下…”

“嗯？”

“那是大门……”

“……你家门为什么都长一个样子？而且为什么你的床在客厅里？”

“…我喜欢”


End file.
